


Hey, Little Sister

by Diswrit



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diswrit/pseuds/Diswrit
Summary: Allison Smith used to think the steepest price she would ever pay for her sins would be her soul. None of her Witchly knowledge prepared her for how terribly high the true cost would be... One-shot drabble, companion to Three Knives.





	Hey, Little Sister

Looking back on the path your life has taken, it's easy to see the steady downward spiral. There are no mysteries about how you got to where you are now. Trapped. A prisoner in your own body. Unable to speak or move of your own volition. You are no more than a puppet, and Ruby is the puppet master. She's an expert at pulling the strings. You get the feeling that she's been setting the stage for a while. How long has it been for her since your little sister murdered her? More than a hundred years.

Ruby was a Witch in life. Her fate was the same as yours was supposed to be. A soul destined for Hell, to be twisted into something horrendous and set loose to terrorize.

But you'll never meet this fate as Ruby did. Funny, how you dreaded it so much before. Now you would give anything if you could go to hell. Anything not to do the things that Ruby is doing with your body.

 _Oh don't worry_ , Ruby assures you mentally. _You'll go to hell. After you rip your sister's heart out of her chest and taste her blood._

You want to scream back at her. You want to kill her again. You want to kill her a thousand times over. But you can't. You lost the power to do that the minute Ruby sliced through the anti-possession tattoo on your navel that protected you for most of your life. Now there's no more protection.

You are the puppet. She is the puppet master. And that is what she will always be. You knew this from the minute she burned the binding symbol onto your shoulder.

You are a puppet, locked in a walking corpse with your puppet master for the rest of eternity.

What you wouldn't give to cut your own strings. You would gladly kill yourself if only you could. You can't read Ruby's thoughts and plans like she can yours, but you know what she intends to do.

Kill Alice.

And you know what she's already done.

"I killed your Grandma, I killed your Grandma," Ruby sings with your voice.

She's talking to Alice, but you hear her too.

"You bitch!" Alice screams.

You want to comfort her. You want to tell her it's okay. But you can't. Instead, you put all your energy into screaming at her.

_Kill me Alice! Kill Ruby! Kill her now! Do it!_

Alice is crying. Tears stream down her cheeks.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she sobs. "I swear to god I'm gonna kill you!"

 _Do it!_ your helpless mind screams.

"Your sister's begging you to kill us," Ruby gloats. "Come on now, you just promised you'd do it! You can't break a promise, can you, Alice? Kill us!"

_Kill her!_

Alice has a gun. You can see her aiming it. She's shaking so hard though, and you immediately know that something isn't right.

_Alice, why won't you just pull the trigger?_

"You can't do it, can you?" Ruby sneers. "I wonder why that is?"

You suddenly know what Ruby is going to say. She shares her knowledge with you before giving voice to the thought.

"Oh yeah. You promised your Grandmother you'd take care of poor old Allison," Ruby smirks with your lips. "Isn't that right? Now you have no choice but to kill me, and... well, killing her is out of the question."

_Oh, Alice..._

This is your fault. This is because you're the weak one. You're the oldest, but Alice has always been the strongest. Alice was the one the Angels picked. Alice was the one who got you all to 1990. It was Alice who gave you the strength to finish the spell to create the silver knife.

You're the weak one, and now...

"And now, me and Allison are going to tear you to pieces," Ruby crowed, approaching Alice.

 _And it's my fault,_ you finish silently.

"I've been waiting for this for so long," Ruby says, advancing while Alice backs away. "You're going to die now, Alice Smith. You're gonna die slow, and painful, and all alone."

 _You fucking bitch_ , you snarl.

You've never been angrier in your entire life. The rage is blinding, hotter than the gold knife drenched in blood, all-consuming.

" _NO_!" you scream.

It takes you and Ruby both a second to realize that you've shouted this out loud. Immediately, she tries to take over again, but you push her back. You fall to your knees from the force it takes to keep her at bay.

"Allison!" Alice cries. She's coming toward you, but you push her away violently.

"GO ALICE!" you yell. "GET OUT OF HERE! _GO_!"

Alice's expression breaks your heart. She gets up and runs like hell.

**_NO!_ **

It's Ruby's turn to scream helplessly. Her rage matches yours, and the struggle in your head is monumentous. You push her and she pushes you, and it seems to go on forever. For a split second at the height of the battle, you feel like you might be able to exorcise her with sheer force of will.

One last shove, and Ruby hits a barrier. The binding mark.

The battle is over. You are spent, and she beats you down mercilessly.

"Silly bitch!" Ruby spits aloud. "We're in this together! You can never make me leave!"

You want to cry. You want to scream. You want to kill her. Kill yourself. Instead, you focus on the anger again.

 _Maybe not,_ you tell her. _But I will NEVER let you kill my sister._

"We'll see about that," Ruby hisses.

Your voice echoes through the empty warehouse.

* * *

You lose track of the years. Everything happens; nothing happens. Alice closes in on you; Ruby escapes. Ruby catches up to Alice; your little sister slips through your fingers like smoke. Alice, clever little thing that she is, finds a loophole. She enlists the help of other hunters to kill Ruby. To kill you.

You're so proud of her.

First there are the two brothers. The Winchesters. Grinda, Ruby's handler, thinks they're important, and you can tell that Ruby is scheming. Planning something around them. You wish you could get the whole picture, but Ruby talks to you less and less. She even stops taunting you. You are completely isolated. It's like you don't even exist.

Then it's Ferdle's brother. He's inexperienced; clumsy. Ruby kills him right away.

But then there's Rufus Turner. He's good. Like your family, the Smiths, Rufus specializes in demon hunting. He comes so close to killing you, but Ruby tricks him at the last minute. His knife lodges in your gut, but the wound isn't fatal. The blade misses all of your vital organs, but he doesn't know that.

Ruby waits for Rufus to make the call. Then she goes after Alice one last time.

This time, Alice doesn't expect her.

This time, Ruby plunges the knife you created into her chest.

"Hey, little sister," Ruby laughs as Alice falls at her feet. Ruby bends down and grabs Alice's chin. Alice is choking on her own blood and it's splattering onto your face. Ruby licks it off your lips and you scream as the the salty, iron tang hits your tongue.

You're shrieking, but you can't do anything. Ruby will never let you take control of your body from her again.

"We'll visit you in hell sometime," Ruby tells Alice.

You watch the life leave your sister's eyes.

And you can feel part of yourself dying with her.


End file.
